Ash and MaryLynette, Where are you?
by ashlinn
Summary: ash and mary-lynette miss each other and are wondering what they're doing. sorry! not that good with summaries!
1. Chapter 1

~ Ash POV ~

_Why? Why did this happen to me? Why didn't I just stay? I should have convinced her to let me stay. Why didn't I? Oh, yeah, because I love her, that's why. _Mary-Lynnette Carter was ash's soulmate; she had sent him away to make up for his past sins.

Ash tugged on his silver cord, just to make sure she was still there. _Okay, at least I know she isn't... _he couldn't finish the sentence. _Well, I shouldn't be mad at her. She was right; I do need to make up for what I did. But I have, or at least as much as I can, and I know she'll be proud of me. God I miss her so much. _He knew that the apocalypse was coming, he didn't like to think about though, because his m'lin wasn't there with him. She was in college, unprotected. Well, she did have mark, jade, kesterel, and rowan, but.

Trying to get his mind off mary-lynette, he decided to walk around the strip.

~mary-lynette POV~

_I wonder what he;s doing? I miss him soo much. And mark has noticed too. I can't keep this up. Oh, why did I send him away? I wish he would come back._ Mary-lynette was laying on her hill, watching the stars. She didn't notice the tears running down her cheeks until she heard a car pulling up, which was just Mark, probably telling her to come home.

" hey mare. You okay?" he said

" hey. Its nothing. Is it time to go home?" she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"ya but, are you still thinking about him?" mary-lynette stayed silent. " oh. Okay then. Well. Um… yeah. Dad and Claudine are worried. They said its time to come home. Its already 1 in the moring, mare"

That woke her up to reality. " really!? Wow."

They were home and mary-lynette hadn't said a word since she got in the car. Mark was looking at her with worried eyes.

" wow. You really miss him, huh?" mary-lynette just nodded.

Kay1 this is my first story1 please R&R and I'll write more! Thanks!

Love u!(maybe..)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

~ Mary-Lynette POV ~

Mary-Lynette was still a little sleepy. She hadn't gotten much sleep because she was thinking all night. And when she finally fell asleep, she was dreaming of Ash._ Ugh, I need to wake up already and get my mind straight. I think I'll start with breakfast._

About ten minutes later, Mark came downstairs, "hey, Mare"

"Hey" she went back to quietly eating her cereal, still trying to sort out her thoughts, which was now hard because Mark had switched on the T.V., loud.

"Could you turn that down a bit?"

"Uh, sure. Oh, hey, I called Jade this morning and she told me to tell you that they had a surprise for you today."

"Um, I'm not really in the mood."

"c'mon, I'm 100% sure you'll be crying tears of joy." He said, a little sarcastically," I don't even know what it is, Jade won't tell me."

"All right, I'll go. Let me get cleaned up and we'll go."

Mary-Lynette and Mark knocked on the door of Burdock farm. Rowan answered, and said, "wait here," she looked extremely happy, with a huge grin on her face." okay, come in now" As they walked in there was a huge "SURPRISE!!" and Mary-Lynette looked around for this great durprise, and suddenly familiar arms were around her. She looked up into Ash's face, and gasped, unbelieving.

"Hi." His voice; she hadn't forgotten it. She looked up into ash's eyes and he kissed her gently, but she cold feel 1, 000, 000, x love behind it. She heard everyone else in the room whoop, and she smiled and hugged ash tight, not wanting to let him go. He smiled and kissed her again, harder this time, full of regret and longing, she knew.

"Oh, Ash, I missed you so much."

"I love you, I missed you" he was murmuring in her ear, vocally and telepathically. She smiled knowing this wood be a good summer.

There MIGHT be another one. Not sure


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! So! I know I only put in two chapters! And that is because… I only got lik, three reviews, I asked for like five! Anyway, I'll let it pass. And I would really like to add more.. but I have writers block! And it wont go away! Its benn MONTHS! Oh well.. if you have any ideas, please tell me! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!


End file.
